vftdfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyrim
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is a game developed by Bethesda Game Studios. It is without a doubt the most successful of VoicesFromTheDark's series. The game was released on the 11. November 2011, and VFTD had about 100-200 Darklings at this time. Game info Skyrim is an open-world action role-playing game where you have a lot of freedom to move around and do whatever you want. You are never forced to follow the main storyline. Bethesda has also released a bunch of free "tools" for the game, making creation of custom items, characters, and quests very easy. LP history VoicesFromTheDark has done 4 different Let's Play series in Skyrim. The first 3 of them are very much standard let's plays, where he joked around and did whatever quests he found fun. The first one was of a Bosmer assassin that fought with the Stormcloaks in the Rebellion. She also rose to the rank of Listener within the Dark Brotherhood. Despite her cold heart and cruel assassination tactics, she did settle and find love, and married her wife Jenassa during the Let's Play. The second one was of an old Breton sorcerer that went from being a simple College student to becoming the Arch-Mage of Winterfall. He also got involved with the Companions, and got lycanthropy as a result. His skills with fire magic is only surpassed by his need to "perv" on women. The third one was of an Imperial warrior that fought to end the Stormcloak rebellion. She was unbeatable with her mace, and her blacksmithing and enchanting skills eventually got her to the point of being invincible. Putting some of that power to use, she joined the Dawnguard, to help fight the growing vampire menace in the province. After being successful in her adventures, she took a rest at the Winking Skeever with her wife Lisette. It was here that K'Joor found her during his own adventure. The fourth series was different. Having done a normal series three times, Dark wanted to do something special for the fourth one. Adding subtle custom objectives, he played through the game with his Khajiit thief, trying to immerse himself with the character. He tried his hand at a Khajiit accent, and started adding custom music to the background. K'Joor was on a quest to save his kidnapped family from the Crimson Swords. They demanded that he acquired 100,000 gold pieces, and this is the main goal of the first season. He joins up with the three other members of earlier series towards the end. The custom objectives and role-play got even more intense in Season 2 of the fourth series. With a new, fully-custom storyline, K'Joor and the gang had to face Skyrim after it was corrupted by the evil god, Doben. DLCs There are three official DLCs released for Skyrim. However, one of them, Hearthfire, does not add a big new storyline. Dark has played the two others though, Dawnguard and Dragonborn. Trivia *VFTD has never finished the main storyline of the game. *He has played the game for more than 300 hours. *Even though Alianor learned shouts in the first Let's Play, this does not count later in the story. Dark has explained that he was simply messing around with the newly released game, and that Alianor is not the Dragonborn. *Marthar got lycanthropy in the second Let's Play, but this has yet to come into play in Season 2 of K'Joor. *When asked why the female characters were both lesbian, Dark explained that he believed in true love regardless of gender. *Alice's looks changed a lot during her Let's Play. *VFTD stayed up late on the 10. November to buy Skyrim early. As a result of his quick recording and editing, he managed to upload the first Skyrim episode on the 10. November. This is due to a YouTube feature where videos uploaded early in the morning still counts as yesterday.